


you got me on a cliff's edge where i belong

by Kaslyna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sex, Shaw POV, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There'd been hints of it; the flash of genuine surprise that had flitted across Root's face when Shaw had flipped her on the floor-no way were they going to mess up the only bed, and no way was Root gonna be on top. It had been there in the way Root's nails scratched across Shaw's skin, dug into Shaw's shoulders hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks as Root came, and it had bubbled beneath the surface like the blood that welled up when Shaw bit Root's own shoulder in retaliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me on a cliff's edge where i belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random smut fic to try to get over this stupid block I'm having. Set mostly post-4.07 I guess?? But also mostly more introspective than anything else. Enjoy!

It shouldn't be a surprise that they're volatile in bed. It's not, not really; they're explosive everywhere else, and why should sex be any different? There had been that one time in the CIA safehouse, what feels like so long ago, less sex and more of a power struggle; they'd had ten hours, but they hadn't lingered long enough to discover what sex truly was like between them. There'd been hints of it; the flash of genuine surprise that had flitted across Root's face when Shaw had flipped her on the floor-no way were they going to mess up the only bed, and no way was Root gonna be on top. It had been there in the way Root's nails scratched across Shaw's skin, dug into Shaw's shoulders hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks as Root came, and it had bubbled beneath the surface like the blood that welled up when Shaw bit Root's own shoulder in retaliation.

The first time they really linger and take their time, it's after they've decontaminated a virus. Shaw sure as hell knew how to do it herself, given her medical and military backgrounds, and her stint as a government assassin, but something had made her invite Root along. They'd had sex before, multiple times; Shaw reasoned with the cover identities they had, it was better the devil you knew, and all that crap. Plus, Root was good in whatever sleazy motel bed they had for the hour, or against a wall in an alley, or the store room at her cover identity's shitty job. Shaw could admit that the sex was fun, even if it was too quick to ever fully get into what kinks they shared (and Shaw was sure they shared many), and Root never brought feelings into the mix. Root might be a pain in the ass, but Shaw had always been pretty good at improvising, and gags during sex was no exception-Root was quite the screamer, and unfortunately, Shaw needed to keep her shitty job too much to get caught.

This time, it's a hotel, barely a step above a Motel 6 but still a significant enough difference that Root's eyes widen momentarily before she recovers and wipes her face of any shock. She hasn't been talking much, and Shaw can admit that it unsettles her. Root's morose silences remind Shaw of the times she's been too close to a bomb when it's detonated; the brief but intense moment of disorientation afterwards, her entire world off-kilter until her body corrects itself and sets it right on its axis again. Shaw doesn't want to tell Root to snap out of it and have to endure Root's forced flirting, a cheap pantomine of Root's admittedly getting-less-annoying-by-the-day real flirting, so she slides her right hand into Root's back pocket in the elevator instead. Root lets out a sharp breath when Shaw takes advantage of the position to grope her ass; Root's eyes flicker from the elevator panel to the doors, refusing to waver in her conviction to not acknowledge Shaw.

The elevator arrives at the floor their room is on, and they walk in silence to the door, Shaw's hand removed for the duration of the short trip. She swipes the key and they enter the room, and she watches Root take in their surroundings. She does the same, and then turns to Root, who finally meets her eyes.

"You should probably shower, make sure you've decontaminated properly," Root bites her bottom lip, and Shaw can see the poorly concealed worry in her eyes.

Shaw nods, "Okay."

The shower is hot against her skin and it feels good in a way that reminds her she's alive; too hot and stinging from the water pressure. Shaw takes her time before she shuts it off and towels herself dry. Shaw doesn't bother to spend time debating over whether or not to cover herself; it's nothing Root hasn't seen before, and it's not as if Shaw brought Root here to have tea.

Root's sitting on the bed when Shaw exits, staring out at the city. It's a pretty great view, Shaw will admit, but she also knows from the forlorn look on the reflection of Root's face in the window that Root's in one of her moods again. Shaw walks quietly over to her, knows Root sees her approach. She slides into Root's lap without any hesitation, and Root looks at her again, settling her hands at Shaw's hips, slides them to Shaw's waist.

Shaw doesn't hesitate to kiss her. She can see from the way Root's lips part slightly that Root is about to say something, probably as simple as Shaw's name, but she doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't really know what to do with this brooding Root, and yeah, Shaw can admit it frustrates her a bit. But she does know some pretty decent ways of distracting Root, and well, good enough.

Root moans softly as Shaw's tongue enters her mouth, and Shaw allows herself to take the time to explore; they do have all night, after all. She pulls back to nibble Root's bottom lip before she moves onto Root's jaw, nipping her way up to Root's left ear, and then down Root's neck. She sucks on Root's pulse hard enough to mark her; Root jerks underneath her, a deep and guttural groan escaping her. Shaw pushes on Root's shoulder firmly enough for Root to take the hint and lie back. Shaw climbs off her long enough for Root to shimmy further up the bed, and Shaw takes a brief moment to take in the image of Root, flushed and with her hair fanned across the pillow.

Shaw unbuttons Root's shirt next, and when Root lifts up to get it off, Shaw takes off her bra, too. She doesn't hesitate to unbutton and unzip Root's jeans, the sound almost jarring in the quiet, the white noise of Manhattan so far off that Shaw barely registers it at all. She slides her hands up from Root's hips, across her stomach that is softer than her own but perhaps just as scarred, up her ribs and finally to cup her breasts. Shaw runs her thumbs across Root's nipples and notes the hitch in Root's breathing followed by the shaky exhale, the moan as Shaw leaves gentle behind and pinches each nipple, tugging lightly, then harder. Shaw lowers herself to lick along the underside of Root's left breast, near her heart, and then up. She teases around Root's puckered nipple, until Root murmurs her name in a way that could almost be called pleading.

Shaw decides to stop teasing, and she licks a stripe across Root's nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking lightly. She alternates the licks and sucks, and with one nip as a finale, leaves her breast to kiss down her stomach. She licks into Root's belly button, another lick near her right hip; Shaw leaves another bite mark on Root's left hip, pushing her jeans down a bit to do so.

Root's hips undulate and even with the biting, it's still slower than Shaw is used to. The more time she takes up the better, she figures; at least this way, Root will spend slightly less time brooding than she has been otherwise. Shaw doesn't waste time to pull back from Root's body, smirking a little at Root's whine of protest, and tugs on Root's jeans and the panties underneath. Between Root's squirming and Shaw's force, they manage to get them off, and Shaw doesn't waste too much time taking in the increasingly familiar sight of Root's naked body. Root's legs spread without prompting and Shaw kisses the inside of her left knee, nibbles the skin a bit higher.

From Shaw's position, she can see Root is already soaking wet, and Shaw licks her lips a little. She can't help teasing a bit more, dragging her index finger down Root's labia, licking along Root's inner thighs, pressing a kiss on Root's knee. But then Root's breathing is more ragged than before, the moans more frequent, her hips jerking rapidly, and Shaw can't help but want to give her what she wants most.

Shaw licks around Root's clit lightly, unable to help teasing just a bit longer. Then she licks Root's clit, and takes it in her mouth. She sucks, hard, and Root's thighs tighten around her head as Root cries out, "Sameen", desperate and almost reverent. Shaw sucks, licks, nibbles, licks, licks, sucks again. She takes cues from how Root reacts; the tighter Root's thighs become around her head, the more she repeats the move.

Shaw can tell that Root needs more, though. She braces herself further on one hand and trails the other up Root's thighs, circling two fingers around Root's entrance before pushing them into her. Root cries out wantonly again, and Shaw pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back into her, curling her fingers. Shaw quickly sets a rhythm, timing her thrusts and curls to the sucks and licks she still applies to Root's clit. It doesn't take much time for Root to cry out, louder and more desperate than before, thighs tightening hard enough around Shaw's head she wonders if Root could choke her out with them, Root's entire body arcing off the mattress. Root tightens around her fingers and Shaw works her through her orgasm, even as Root comes back from it, panting and gasping and spent.

Shaw gives one final suck to Root's clit, feels her body twitch, and pulls away and out from her. She climbs up Root's body and takes in Root's sated smile for a moment before kissing her, thumb gently tapping against her jaw as she coaxes Root to open her mouth for her. Root moans softly at the taste of herself, and then she seems to come to life; Shaw is on her back before she's had time to process Root's movement, and she can't help but grin as Root breaks the kiss.

"Good to know you're taking our sparring sessions to heart," Shaw can't help it, she's a little smug, she'll admit, because no way would Root have been able to pull one over her so quickly without her intervention.

Root smirks and quirks her eyebrow, and she almost looks normal again as she deadpans, "That's one way to put it."

Shaw can't be blamed that the smile stays on her face until Root wipes it off a long moment later when she begins to work on Shaw's neck. Distracting Root has worked. For now, maybe, but at least she won't have to spend whatever's left of this night with a brooding and morose Root, and that's enough for Shaw; the bomb's gone off, but the moment of disorientation has passed; at least until the next bomb drops, and in a war between two all-seeing AIs, Shaw knows the next bomb will drop.

But for now, Root's doing that thing with her tongue that makes Shaw's vision fog, and all thoughts of AI apocalypses leave her mind to focus on the immediacy of the present moment.


End file.
